Sueños
by zelda kagamine
Summary: Sabes Ruby yo siempre he tenido sueños que con el paso del tiempo han cambiado, algunos se han cumplido y otros no, pero dime ¿tu sueños se han cumplido? ¿de verdad te hicieron feliz?


Zelda: (asomándose detrás de Red mientras tiembla como gelatina) Hola.

Green: (mirándola mal)

X: (simplemente mirándola)

Zelda: Perdón por estar subiendo esto en vez de las historias que debería de hacer, pero estaba jugando Pokemon Alfa Zafiro y después recordé el manga y ¡BAM! Salió esta historia.

Red: No te preocupes yo te comprendo.

Zelda: Gracias.

X: (suspirando) Pokemon no le pertenece sino a su gran y genialoso creador el cual nos da de comer y vivir(?)

Green: Disfrutenlo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Sueños.**

Dicen que todas las personas tienen sueños; algunos no le toman demasiada importancia y lo ven como algo simple pero otros lo toman como si camino a seguir, lo que les impulsa el día con día.

¿Cuál es tu sueño Ruby?

Cuando era pequeña soñaba ser igual que mi madre, buena y dulce con todas las personas que la rodeaban además de estar siempre feliz al lado de mi padre, siempre que estaba triste me decía que agradeciera por todas aquellas cosas que nos da la vida… cuando daría por escucharla de nuevo diciendo aquello.

Cuando te vi por primera vez mi sueño cambio por completo, ahora deseaba ser alguien que llamara tu atención, lo sé, demasiado tonto pero recuerda que era demasiado pequeña como para saber qué era lo que quería en aquel entonces, pero aun así quería que solamente te preocuparas por mí y aunque suene un poco egoísta cuando te enfrentaste a ese Pokemon me sentí alguien demasiado importante alegrándose de sobre manera… o eso era hasta que vi lo que había sucedido, tu creíste que mis lágrimas eran de terror pero no era así ¡estas completamente equivocado! Mis lágrimas eran al darme cuenta de lo que mi sueño te había hecho, te había dañado y marcado para siempre.

Fue en ese momento cuando mi sueño volvió a cambiar, ahora desee ser alguien fuerte capaz de poder protegerse a sí misma para que jamás volviera a pasar lo que te había sucedido, pero ese no era mi único deseo ya que también mi sueño era volver a verte y rehacer aquel lazo que creí que por mi culpa se había deshecho.

Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar (_o no sabes cuánto lo lamento_) no pude reconocerte, ya no eras el mismo chico que había conocido en un principio era completamente diferentes pero de cierta forma algo dentro de mí me decía que seguías siendo el mismo.

Después de todo lo que vivimos conociendo personas nuevas, haciendo nuevos amigos y porque no también enemigos tuvimos que enfrentarnos a esos Pokemon legendarios, aunque tenía miedo de verdad quería estar a tu lado.

Cuando te dije mis sentimientos mi sueño en ese momento era que tú los correspondieras…

Pero después de aquello sucedieron muchas cosas y…y… y tu olvidaste mi declaración…

Sin saberlo destruiste mis sueños de una forma que no le deseo a nadie más en esta vida, nadie se dio cuenta que aquellas sonrisas eran falsas y por dentro estaba muriendo poco a poco al verte tan fresco sin recordar absolutamente nada, pero eso no era lo peor ¡claro que no! Lo peor de todo era que me dabas falsas señales de recordar todo y finalmente volver a destruir aquellas esperanzas que tenía.

Los años han pasado y mis sueños han cambiado una y otra vez, algunos se han cumplido como el de ser la nueva investigadora después de que mi padre decidiera que era momento de descansar después de tantos años ayudando a las personas, o mi sueño de ser reconocida como una de las mejores entrenadoras Pokemon en toda la región después de convertirme en la campeona.

Pero no todos mis sueños se cumplieron, jamás recordaste aquella confesión.

Mi sueño ya no es que lo hagas, ya no me importa, después de tantos años sufriendo en silencio mi razón ha ganado a los sentimientos haciéndoles comprender que no es bueno hacerme sufrir durante tantos años.

Así es, después de tantos años, yo Sapphire he dejado de tener algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti Ruby.

No eres mi amigos pues no compartimos nada en común ya que tu adoras los concursos y yo las batallas _(para eso tengo a Esmerald quien aunque no lo demuestre siempre me ha apoyado en seguir mejorando_); tu siempre tan refinado y yo toda una salvaje (_quien mejor que Yellow que me comprende_) y sobre todo tu un atractivo adulto siempre rodeado de mujeres y yo una simple mujer comprometida con un sujeto que conoció gracias a sus amigas.

Así es Ruby, estoy comprometida con alguien más, alguien que se jamás será como tú y es lo que más agradezco sino seguiría torturándome para siempre.

Pero no creas que esto sea una carta de reproche porque no es así y espero que no lo hayas visto de esa forma.

Esta carta es simplemente para preguntarte ¿Cuál es tu sueño? ¿De verdad siempre deseaste que las cosas terminaran así? ¿O de otra forma?

Mis sueños han cambiado y sé que los tuyos también; mi sueño ahora es ser feliz al lado del hombre que me hizo volver a sonreír y ser amable y dulce con las personas que me rodean como mi madre pero ser la mejor investigadora para orgullo de mi padre, pero mi sueño también es que seas feliz como en los viejos tiempos donde solamente éramos los más geniales de Hoen (Esmerald, Wally, tu y yo), pero se que eso jamás podrá ser de nuevo, Wally es ahora un fuerte líder de gimnasio, Esmerald un gran investigador que trabaja al lado de Crystal y tu… tu eres uno de los mejores coordinadores Pokemon que haya existido en todo el mundo.

Pero recuerda, los sueños pueden volver a cambiar así que asegúrate de cumplirlos antes de cambien y sientas la necesidad de que algo en tu vida ha faltado.

Recuerda que siempre debes de seguir tu sueño.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Zelda: Espero que les haya gustado.

Green: Te encanta hacer sufrir a tus personajes favoritos.

Zelda: Es que soy masoquisa XD

X: Etto…

Red: No preguntes.

X: De acuerdo.

Zelda: Bueno ya saben, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones (las cuales dudo) y demás cosas en la caja de comentarios y nos vemos después Sayo~


End file.
